Pan's Depression
by JIRO KATSU
Summary: Read and find out. This is a short one chapter story.


DragonBall GT: Pan's Depression.  
  
Pan is a young girl at the age 12. It's been over two years since Goku mysteriously vanished after defeating the shadow dragons. Pan has been training herself hard over the time her grandpa has been gone and she has mastered almost all of Goku's techniques including, the Kamehameha-Wave, Instant-transmission, Kaioken, the Dragon-Fist and even the Spirit-Bomb. She has tried her best to achieve the super saiyan level, but she has yet to gain it.  
  
"Pan! Pan!" a young girl screamed out running through a crowded hallway. The girl had long blue hair that she wore in a ponytail that reached down to her waist. Large blue eyes that any guy would love to gaze into. And she had on a middle school girl uniform. "Pan, wait up!" She shouted out once again. Another girl who was walking to the end of the hallway stopped and turned to see her friend running towards her. This girl had black hair that reached just three inches past her shoulders. Candy like brown eyes that most guy's would get lost in. She too wore a middle school girl uniform. As the girl with the blue hair reached her friend she stopped and tried to catch her breath. Looking up at Pan with her large blue eyes not saying a word she just stared at her for a few seconds and then finally she asked. "Pan, are you really being suspended for fighting with another student?"  
  
Pan looked into her friends eyes after being asked that question, her face seemed to drop a little. "Yeah, I am...." She replied. After saying that Pan just turned around and started to walk off again. "I'll see you in a little while Bra." She shouted before walking out of the school building. "But Pan, wait a minute! Why did you do it?" Bra tried to get her friends attention, but it was no use. Pan was already gone.  
  
Later Pan was flying through the air heading home to face her, sure to be furious, parents. She had changed out of her other uniform into a black tank-top that hugged her body and a pair of dark blue jeans. Purple shoes with the Capsule Corp logo on the back of both shoes. She also had on two black grappling gloves and a bloody red bandanna. She had been down in the dumps lately and seemed a little depressed. After a little while Pan reached her home and there at the front door was her mother waiting for her. Videl had a very unhappy look on her face as she watched her daughter land five feet away infront of her. As Pan looked at her mothers face she knew she was in for a long and painful lecture. And that was only with her mother. When her father got home things would only get worse for her.  
  
****10:39pm****  
  
Pan was now in her room sitting at her wendow looking out at the nights sky. She had just gotten through her mothers lecturing and her fathers yelling and now was grounded for three months. But Pan didn't really care. She is going throught a really hard time in her life now, after the passing of her grandmother Chichi and her other grandpa Mr. Satan Hercule. Pan feels like everything around her is starting to change so fast that she can't keep up with it all. And she tries to hide her pain as best she can but in the process she has become so distant from everyone even Bra her best friend. Her father has gotten very ill too, his health is not so good anymore even with his half saiyan body. It seemed that everything was just getting worse and worse. Gohan has Leukemia, a type of cancer. He has lived with it for a year and a half and he has gotten much weaker. He is unable to go super saiyan or even power up, his body can not handle his saiyan might any longer.  
  
Pan just sat at her window for half an hour with the lights off and she stared out the window with an almost emotionless look on her face. Meanwhile Videl was making Gohan a drink in the kitchen while Gohan was in the livingroom sitting on the couch just thinking to himself. Gohan felt so weak and helpless now he was not even able to fly anymore. Videl could probably over power him, easily. "Man I really cant figure Pan out. She's been out in her own little world lately that she doesn't even seem like the same girl who help save the earth in the past." Gohan said as he sat there waiting on Videl. "Well, it is not really that surprising seeing as this family has been going through a lot of hardships this past year." Videl said sitting on the couch next to her husband and handing him the glass cup for him to drink. "She is just trying to cope whith it all. Having Chichi pass away just eight months ago do to a heart failure. And my fathers death just four months ago after getting in that car accident and died five hours later at the hospital do to sever brain damage and internal bleeding. I am having a hard time dealing with it myself." Videl explaind as she leaned on Gohan resting her head on his left shoulder.  
  
Gohan looked at his wife and know she was right. It has been very hard on the family and Pan was young. She loved her grandmother and grandfather very much and now having her father getting this damned illness, it's enough to make any child her age go into a depressed state of mind. 'Maybe there is a way to help Pan out.' Gohan thought. 'I don't want Pan going through life with this attitude. Tomorrow I'll take her out and try to get her to come out of this hole she seem to be in.'  
  
****Next Morning****  
  
Gohan and Pan are driving down a dusty old road. There was a lot of open space around with mountains and a few trees here and there. Gohan was going to try his plan of reaching his daughter. Pan was very quiet the whole trip. She just sat there looking out the car window watching the passing scenery. "So Pan, do you like the view out here?" Pan gave her father no reply and just continued to remain silent. "Did you hear me, are your ears plugged with to much of that attitude of yours?" Gohan tried again with a little joke to try and get Pan to open up a little. But Pan still didn't respond. Gohan was about to say something else but then he stared to cough hard. Pan jerked her head quicly to see her father. "I'm alright.... *cough* just a little coughing that all." Gohan said as he looked at his daughter. After looking into Pan's eye's he saw a lot of worry in them. So he did his best to reassure to Pan that he was fine.  
  
Finally the car stopped, Pan and her father Gohan got out of the car. Gohan walked over to Pan and asked her to come with him. They walked a little further and reached the spot Gohan wanted to show Pan. Ghohan then walked in front of Pan and stopped. "Pan. Do you know where we are right now?" He asked knowing she didn't know the answer. "This is where I first started training with Piccolo when I was a lot younger then you. This place brings back a lot of memories. I remember that day I first came here with Piccolo. I was just a little kid back then who was scared of my own shadow. But with his help I became so much more then I was before." Gohan explained to Pan. He then turned and kneeled down and brought his face closer to Pan's. "Pan I know you are going through a hard time and it seems like everything is falling apart. But I don't want you to become so distant from everyone, I want you to be happy. I want you to live. It hurts loseing the ones you love, I know I've been there before. I felt just like you do when Piccole gave his life for the earth. But I will always have his memories with me. And even when I am gone, I will always be with you." Ghoan began to cry as he was talking. Pan too was crying as she listened to her fathers story.  
  
"Papa..." Pan said softly tears rolling down her cheeks. "I ... I don't want you to die." Pan said and then leaned on her fathers chest. Gohan wrapped his arms around Pan to comfort her. "Pan, remember no matter what happens, I love you. And I will always be by your side." Gohan told her. "I will Papa.... I will...."  
  
****Ending and New Beginnings****  
  
It's now five years later. Pan is now 17 years old. She is crying as she stands there next to her mother Videl and her best friend Bra. Vegeta was there also. So was Trunks, Bulma, Goten and Uub. They were all wearing black and they all looked very sad. Infront of them was a coffin. Vegeta stepped up and spoke out to everyone. "We are all here to pay are last respects to one of the earths mightiest warriors. A saiyan who's heart was pure and deeds where fore the good of all here. Gohan, may you rest in peace." Pan and Videl broke out crying as they watched Gohan being lowered.  
  
Five hours later almost everyone but Pan was gone. She stood ther in front of her fathers grave and kneeled down. Pan then whispered. "I'll never forget father .... I'll never forget."  
  
****End**** 


End file.
